1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solid floor board assembly with duct raceway cavity to accommodate various ducts and conduits necessary for installation of building facilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Interior decoration is necessary for all buildings including factory office, residential housing and hotel etc. It is very often that those expensive floor material made of tiles of plastic, ceramic, wood, marble or even carpet have to be removed and replaced with other materials wasting a lot of money in case the owner or dweller of the building is changed so as to meet the new owner's requirement or taste. And sometimes in such cases, the partition walls must be detached or removed to a new position in order to match the new interior design requiring large amount of labor.
Modern buildings generally use assembly of layered floor board to avoid scratching its surface when moving furniture or other heavy objects, to conceal ducts and pipes, and then to apply some picturesque patterns on the floor board according to the owner's taste. However, in addition to poor quality of workmanship, the random use of primitive accessories such as tie wires and nails, the appearance of finished floor has never been satisfactory.
There has been attempts to use elevated floor board structure which preserved a sufficiently hollow cavity to conceal ducts and piping installation therein so as to maintain the interior of the building in a clean and neat appearance. But such floor board design inducted an in negligible problem of noisy echoing sound fed back from the cavity underneath the floor.
For these defects noticeable on the prior art, an improvement is seriously required. The applicant has plunged into this matter for years to studying and rectifying these defects and has came up with a novel solid floor board assembly with duct raceway cavity as provided in this invention to eliminate the defects mentioned above.